Le quotidien d'une semaine
by Katheliina
Summary: [Lancelot Week] Chaque jour en est un nouveau, un véritable recueil de la vie quotidienne. De temps en temps, il est à ses côtés et parfois il se retrouve contre lui. Lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il adviendra de son futur auprès d'un tel homme. Le deuxième jour est en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde  
Wow, ça fait un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté ici, merci la Lancelot Week qui a su me motiver pour faire quelque chose. Encore faut-il que je puisse suivre le rythme, parce que comment dire ... A ce stade, je n'ai fais que deux écrits. Je suis un peu un boulet parfois. Ça va être rigolo pour la suite.

Bref, j'en viens au fait ! Je participer donc à la Lancelot Week, mes premiers écrits de Voltron ! J'en suis plutôt fière je dois l'avouer.  
Pour cette semaine, je prévois des écrits tous différents les uns des autres. Il n'y aura aucune suite par rapports aux OS précédents, et je vais m'amuser un peu à faire différents "UA", soient ils seront dans le cadre de Voltron, soient humains, soit il n'y aura pas trop d'importance par rapport à ça. Bref, de tout ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Merci à ma beta : **Lea Baskerville** !

 **Basé sur** : Voltron  
 **Couple** : Lance x Lotor  
 **Genre** : Angst, ou du moins une introspection de Lance par rapport aux pensées qu'il peut avoir

* * *

 _Lancelot Week – Day 1, Villain and Hero_

Depuis son enfance, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, on avait toujours choisi pour Lance les personnes qu'il devait fréquenter. Plus exactement, si on pensait qu'une personne n'était pas « bonne » pour lui, il devait arrêter de la fréquenter. De son jeune âge, le Cubain n'avait jamais pensé à émettre d'objection, ni même à demander des explications, une raison. Il obéissait, coupait les ponts du jour au lendemain avec ses « amis » rangés dans la liste noir de sa famille. Il était le plus jeune, le dernier d'une grande fratrie qui avait connu beaucoup de choses avant lui. Ils devaient donc savoir de quoi ils parlaient, n'est-ce pas ?

Cependant, même en grandissant et devenant plus responsable, autant que Lance McClain pouvait l'être, ce petit manège n'avait pas cessé : il était devenu juste moins évident. Si sa famille n'avait eu aucun souci quant au fait de sa bisexualité, elle se permettait malgré tout de grimacer quand il avait pu de temps à autre ramener ses petit(e)s ami(e)s, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas forcément « bien choisi », qu'il pouvait trouver mieux. Si au début le Cubain avait préféré ne pas faire attention à leurs avis étant donné qu'il souhaitait pouvoir faire ses propres choix, il avait rapidement compris qu'il valait mieux les écouter s'il voulait éviter les petites piques constantes qui fusaient de temps à autre. Oh, il ne leur en voulait pas, il savait que sa famille voulait simplement le meilleur pour lui après tout, même si parfois cela pouvait être… Oppressant ?

Son entrée à la Garrison l'avait énormément aidé de ce côté-là. Il avait commencé à se rapprocher de certaines personnes – Hunk fut d'ailleurs le premier, sans se demander ce que sa famille en pensait : si la distance était toujours assez compliquée (heureusement les vacances étaient régulières), il se sentait néanmoins plus libre de ses mouvements. Un bien pour un mal, en somme. Il faisait de nombreuses connaissances, parfois pas des meilleures oui, mais cela lui faisait du bien, lui apportait du changement. C'était en cela qu'il avait apprécié ses jours auprès de l'école, même s'il n'était pas vu comme l'un des meilleurs et de loin. Il avait des proches, de toute sortes. C'était ce qui comptait.

Et puis il y eut Voltron, le départ, la découverte des Altéens, des nouvelles planètes, les sauvetages, le rang de « héros », ou plus particulièrement de « Paladins de Voltron ».

Lance avait adhéré à ce rang sans particulièrement de problème. Oui, parfois il avait le mal du pays de temps à autre – si ce n'était souvent, mais cela n'empêchait pas d'être fier de ce rôle qui lui avait été confié, enfin, à ses compagnons et lui. En un sens, c'était gratifiant. Et cela lui permettait de nouvelles rencontres, mais aussi, bien malheureusement, un bond en arrière.

« Lance, méfie-toi, n'oublie pas ce qui t'es arrivé, ne fait pas n'importe quoi »

« Lance, arrête de flirter, nous n'avons pas le temps »

« Lance, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça »

« Lance, arrête »

« Lance, non »

« Lance ! »

Encore, et encore. Toujours rappelé à l'ordre, toujours à lui rappeler ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas faire. Avait-il l'air si idiot que ça ? Si insouciant ? D'accord, il s'était parfois trompé dans son jugement, mais ça n'avait pas été à chaque fois non plus. Il savait réfléchir, penser par lui-même sans qu'on ait besoin de le rappeler à l'ordre sans cesse. Sa famille passait encore, mais Voltron ? Pourquoi eux aussi ? Pourquoi le surveiller jusqu'à ses moindres pas ? Remettre toujours en question ce qu'il disait ?

Il n'en pouvait plus, parfois. Il devait toujours faire les bonnes choses, exactement les bons choix, ne pas avoir de plaisir, ne pas trop agir comme… lui, comme ce qu'il était réellement. Même s'il savait être juste, même s'il savait comment réagir lors de certaines situations. N'avait-il pas empêché Keith de foncer dans le tas à Balmora ? N'avait-il pas sauvé Coran de l'explosion ? Il ne demandait pas de reconnaissance, ni même de « merci ». Il voulait simplement qu'on se rende compte qu'il était responsable, sans qu'on soit sur son dos toute la journée.

Être droit. Vérifier avec toutes les personnes que l'on parle si elles sont bien ce qu'elles disent. Vouloir leur faire confiance au premier abord sans avoir à se méfier. Tout cela, on le lui interdisait. Alors que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il adorait l'équipe de Voltron, malgré les défauts. Mais Lance aimait surtout être entouré, faire des connaissances. Alors quoi, que fallait-il faire pour ce que cela arrive ? Faire passer au détecteur de mensonge toutes les populations qu'ils allaient rencontrer ? Pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas être à deux doigts de la mort dans la seconde qui suit ?

C'était bien ce à quoi il allait croire _s'il_ n'était pas entré comme ça dans la vie des Paladins. Si Lance n'avait jamais « croisé » son chemin.

Mais cet hybride – même si cela le Cubain ne le savait pas, n'avait pas comme spécificité la discrétion. Bien au contraire, ce Prince aimait se montrer, se faire voir, prouver à la galaxie toute entière ses capacités et son intelligence. Il terrifiait les peuples et le savait. Il était craint, haït, et parfois un peu admiré – attendez, quoi ?

Non, non vous ne rêvez pas. Lance le savait, Lotor pouvait être admiré. En tout cas, il avait fini par le penser et peut-être même par le croire. Après tout, il ne cachait pas ses intentions n'est-ce pas ? Tous savaient ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le cacher, bien au contraire ! C'était presque comme s'il en était fier – pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas l'être, après tout ? Son plan était toujours bien ficelé, il avait réussi à tourner Voltron en bourrique, à plusieurs reprises ils avaient failli se laisser avoir… Comment ne pas admettre qu'on pouvait être admiratif de ce dont il était capable de faire ? On ne pouvait pas le nier, même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, sauf si on s'appelait Keith Kogane bien entendu. En tout cas, Lance ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Cependant, petit à petit, l'admiration s'était mélangée à un autre sentiment. Un sentiment qui à coup sûr ferait faire toute une scène à l'équipe s'il en avait fait part. Ah ! Heureusement, il n'était pas aussi idiot qu'on pouvait le penser.

Toujours est-il que cela avait muté en une sorte d'attirance. Le mot était un peu fort, mais actuellement, Lance ne pouvait pas trouver un autre synonyme. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, il se sentait attiré par celui considéré comme un ennemi. Au début, il en avait réellement culpabilisé. Après tout, ce n'était pas normal n'est-ce pas ? Dans le rôle qui leur était donné, il ne leur était pas permis de vouloir s'approcher du méchant de l'histoire pour une autre raison que de l'attaquer.

Mais Lance en avait tellement assez d'obéir. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être toujours repris, de ne jamais dépasser la limite. On l'avait réprimandé trop de fois et depuis trop longtemps. De ce fait, c'était la suite logique des choses non ? C'était finalement ce qui devait arriver ? Aller au-delà des limites, ne plus vouloir écouter qui que ce soit mis à par soi-même. Franchir le pas.

Et puis, avec Lotor, il savait dans quoi il se lançait non ? Il n'avait aucun doute sur sa vraie nature, il savait qui il était, et honnêtement ? Il n'en avait plus rien à faire désormais. Au contraire, ça ajoutait presque une certaine adrénaline.

Lance s'était alors lancé dans cette folle aventure, presque peut-être malsaine ? Qu'importe. On lui avait trop interdit alors maintenant il s'autorisait le pire. Le mieux dans tout cela, c'est qu'il savait que leur ennemi n'allait pas le repousser, bien au contraire. Peut-être parce que lui aussi, il avait connu cela. Lui aussi avait-il peut-être eu des interdits. Lui aussi, peut-être, voulait-il allait trop loin. Alors pourquoi pas ? Lance ne voulait plus avoir à se soucier des « qu'en dira-t-on ». On l'avait poussé trop loin, maintenant, plus rien ne comptait tant qu'il ne ressentait aucun regret.

Et que les rôles donnés d'office aillent se faire voir ailleurs.

* * *

Bon, il est vrai que Lotor n'a pas un véritable rôle dedans, il est plus là pour une sorte de chemin un peu sombre donnant envie. Quelque chose du genre ?

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le deuxième OS pour la Lancelot Week, on tient le rythme, victoire ! 

**Basé sur** : Voltron  
 **Couple** : Lance x Lotor  
 **Genre** : Humour - Vie Quotidienne

* * *

 _Lancelot Week – Day 2, Love and hate_

« Je te déteste ! »

Lance aurait presque pu penser ces mots là sur le moment, si ces derniers n'avaient pas été annoncés à la personne envers qui il éprouvait des sentiments inverses depuis déjà un certain temps maintenant. Mais que voulez-vous, quand le Cubain était concentré sur ses jeux vidéos, il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était pris au sérieux une fois ce genre de mots sortis. Du moins, pour ceux qui le connaissait bien.

Par chance, et en sa qualité de petit ami, Lotor faisait partis de ce genre de personnes. Bien qu'il jouait rarement avec lui à ce type d'amusement, il n'était pas rare d'entendre le plus jeune hurler toute sa haine contre ses amis lorsqu'il perdait. Et cela arrivait plus ou moins régulièrement, de ce qu'il entendait – il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment le choix d'entendre, vu que les deux vivaient ensemble. C'était une habitude à prendre, et au fur et à mesure Lotor s'était finalement habitué et se divertissait même des réactions de son compagnon à ce niveau-là. Et puis, il avait fini par en tirer des avantages : il pouvait par la suite « consoler » Lance de ses défaites, quand ce dernier ne venait pas de lui-même se coller à lui presque totalement abattu. Oui, ses réactions étaient parfois – souvent, exagérés mais ce n'était jamais trop à ses yeux pour pouvoir obtenir l'attention qu'il voulait. Et autant dire que Lotor ne manquait pas ces occasions. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il s'était décidé à agir autrement.

Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de faire une partie du jeu préféré de Lance : _Mario Kart_. N'ayant auparavant jamais joué, Lance avait pris un certain plaisir à lui expliquer l'ensemble des touches, des manœuvres à effectuer. Oui, il s'était déjà vu vainqueur plusieurs fois de suite, montrer l'ensemble de ses capacités sur la route Arc-En-ciel et carrément impressionner Lotor par sa dextérité. Non vraiment, c'était LE jeu où il pouvait se vanter d'être l'un des meilleurs. D'accord, d'un autre côté ce n'était pas juste pour ses futures victoires, mais son petit-ami avait tenu à y jouer, autant en profiter même si c'était face à un débutant non ?

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Ou du moins espérer.

« Tu m'énerves ! Arrête- mais ?! Ce n'est pas censé être la première fois que tu joues à un jeu vidéo ?! Tu m'as menti ? Tu as joué des heures avant c'est ça ?

\- Je t'ai dis la vérité. Je n'ai jamais joué à ça.

\- Mais tu as réussi absolument TOUTE les pistes en terminant 1er ! C'est pas possible un exploit pareil !

\- Concentre-toi, tu vas tomber.

\- Hein ?! N-… »

A nouveau, Lance lança un juron quand Luigi tomba dans l'un des trous du _Royaume Sorbet_ , mais cette fois ci dans sa propre langue – signifiant que son degré d'énervement passait un level supérieur. Si Lotor ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ce dernier disait, il se doutait que les mots venant d'être employés étaient loin d'être des compliments sur sa capacité à apprendre rapidement. Cela ressemblait même plus à des insultes plus florissantes les unes que les autres sûrement complété de « Je te hais », « C'est injuste » et bien autre encore.

Cette petite bataille dura un bon moment, le Cubain tentant de rattraper son retard face à un homme aux longs cheveux blancs bien trop doué pour être suspect, et ce même homme aux cheveux soyeux ne sourcillant même pas à la moindre difficulté.

« C'est la dixième piste, et si on arrêtait ?

\- Une dernière ! La dernière des dernières ! S'il te plait Lotor !

\- Tu souhaites encore un peu plus t'enfoncer et dire que tu me hais ?

\- … »

Touché. A ces mots, le plus jeune fit la moue et se rapprocha de son amant, oubliant totalement la console. D'accord, il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin dans ses propos, mais Lotor savait que c'était faut n'est-ce pas ? Comme s'il y avait réellement moyen qu'il pouvait le détester… Sauf quand ce dernier le battait à plate couture, avant de le faire habilement culpabiliser. Non, Lance ne se faisait pas facilement manipuler. Absolument pas.

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

\- Ah oui ? »

Gonflant ses joues, Lance s'approcha alors un peu plus de Lotor et ne tarda pas à l'embrasser. C'était bien là le seul moyen de lui prouver qu'il avait tort, le connaissant. Son jugement fut juste au moment où il sentit ce dernier répondre à son baiser, le prenant dans ses bras.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'il se laissait facilement avoir. Mais comment pouvait-il lui laisser croire ça, hein ? Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'il se décida à régler avant de filer sous la douche, souhaitant échapper au regard vainqueur de Lotor.

« _Te amo._ »


End file.
